Morty's mindblowers - extended version
by IDontGiveA
Summary: "I wish you could just-"- "Erase the memory from your mind?". A Rick and Morty oneshot (or multiple shots hehe) collection that gives a few insights into some the erased memories we never got to see.
1. h u n g o v e r Part 1

author's note:

Heya peeps who are actually reading this,

Well, I'm not that hell of an introduction writer so imma make this real quick. I mean, who even wants to read these?

"..." means talking, obv.

" _licklicklickmyballs_ " - Stuff written in italics means either noises or thinking, depending on the context.

By the way, I will write out every stutter and every burp, mainly because I think it's creates a relaxed atmosphere & it makes the story more lively.

I may also make some author's notes or disclaimers at the beginning of the story but these will be marked clearly.

This story contains bad language, implied incest _coughcough_ , evennnntually smut & other 18+ things yada yada so do NOT read this unless you're waaay OVER 18 I MEAN IT!

No, but seriously, if you're uncomfortable with any of the topics listed above, leave now or continue reading at your own risk, I warned you. Also, don't hate, dawg, everyone has their favorites.

This story is not going to be interactive, but I am always searching for new inspiration so if you have a dank idea, just hit me up through PM.

All rights reserved to Dan Harmon/Justin Roiland. The scenarios mentioned in this story are just scenes crossing my mind when I have too much time. Also DISCLAIMER: Spoilers considering the entire season 3 can occur.

Ugh, way too long for a side note but yea, have fun reading~

BTW: I know this idea may not be very creative as many of us might have asked ourselves "What is inside all those other vessels?" and I am deeply sorry if this idea has already been published once. Truth is, I am registered since yesterday, never read anything on this site before and also I've already written this story like weeks ago.

* * *

"Mnnh."

A short, quiet, unrecognizable mutter filled the room, abruptly throwing Rick back into space and time after he has been focussing on repairing the broken memory eraser for about the last hour.

The noise was Morty.

Morty Smith. Morty Smith C-137.

The same Morty Smith who threw a house party for his eighteenth birthday yesterday although Rick had told him multiple times not to, owing to Morty's occasional sloppiness and habit of drinking A) way over his tolerance level and B) getting drunk way too fast and probably passing out a couple minutes later as a result. Well, that's basically what happened a few hours ago.

Rick rolled his eyes, seemingly pissed off. Someone must have stepped on his tool and now essential pieces got lost somewhere in yesterday's party mood.

"Dammit", he snorted and threw it on the floor senselessly, alongside the other trash that has not yet been cleaned up and probably won't any time soon.

"Well, fuck this".

Now Morty began to open his eyes slowly, the feeling of his eyelids still slightly sticking together made him feel gross.

"R-Rick? What…" – he looked around, clearly unable to remember most of what happened yesterday night – "What happened?" he asked, still confused, barely able to sit up without his dizzy, heavy head forcing him back into horizontal position.

Rick took a quick sip out of one of the leftover liquor bottles.

"What I already pre _-urp-_ dicted. Y-you wanted to be cool because you turned eighteen so you threw a party but got hella wa _-urp-_ sted and passed out. As the g-god of grandpa that I am, I threw your dipshit ass on the couch and had some fun with the rest of your guests" he answered with a monotone undertone, as if he could not care less.

"Oooh man. That doesn't sound ideal". Morty grabbed his head and his hand went through his matted hair. His thoughts were spinning and his whole skull ached. His stomach felt like turned upside-down.

"Yeah but d-do _-urp-_ n't worry. I have already erased all the bad memories after you passed out s-so that they won't catch you later and leave you with even more self-embarrassment than you certainly already have. But some of your damn ch-child-fucker friends must have stepped on it. It's broken". Rick stared past Morty while saying this, leaning back in the couch. His voice sounded unimpressed, as usual.

"Oh, well. Thank you then, I guess, g-g-grandpa Rick", Morty stuttered, not exactly sure whether or not it was the right thing to thank Rick for that. But that is just how Rick works. He always wants the approval and most importantly – he wanted Morty to admit that he was more than damn right about how bad this idea was. I mean, to him he was probably just a Morty. What a waste of time to think clever ideas could come from such a dumb mind.

"Save it" – he snapped.

"You'll m-make up for that some time" – he paused shortly in order to take another drop – "When I need a protective shield during an intergalactic combat or something"

Without paying any further attention to Morty or even giving him time to answer, Rick stood up, took a final sip and left Morty behind within the silence of before.

As the day went by, Morty's overall condition has eventually gotten better and he started getting curious.

What _really_ happened last night? What bad, nasty memories was Rick trying to keep from him?

Knowing his grandfather well enough, Rick was a very structured and organized person. He just has to be or he'll probably lose himself, with all the other stuff racing through his mind in seconds combined with the excessive drinking. He would store everything right where it belongs. So, following the logic, erased memories must be all stored in that one room underneath Rick's lab. That room where Morty initially found out that Rick was, at least a bit, in control of his mind.

Fortunately, Rick fell asleep upstairs, meaning Morty could easily sneak into his laboratory.

 _Let's see what's down here…_

He opened the hatch and climbed down the small ladder silently. Then he entered the room for the second time in his life and he was stunned.

Rick was in possession of so many secrets. Morty's secrets.

Morty stood there in silence for a few minutes in order to grasp a few thoughts.

He felt twisted about it. On the one hand, it felt strange to have someone deleting everything you ask them to – or just simply everything they want you to forget. Using you, controlling you, or maybe guarding you?

But on the other hand, the thought of Rick being in possession of his secrets gave him hot chills. Morty has already been aware for some time that, to him, Rick wasn't just his grandpa anymore. There was more.

It was like Rick was not only in possession of his secrets anymore, but furthermore he was also in possession of him – of Morty on a whole. Rick could manipulate him, use him, do whatever the fuck he likes best at the moment, whatever his dark, fucked-up mind desires. And Morty, Morty wouldn't be able to do a thing besides simply being exposed, vulnerable, naked. Being Rick's puppet, attached to strings. To obey. Bent underneath his crazy ideas. Without noticing, Morty started to salivate.

But then he shook his head quickly to help getting rid of these daft ideas. As if Rick would even waste a thought on him. He practically uses every possibility he can get to embarrass Morty or make sarcastic comments.

Besides the one's he has already seen, there were some new vessels and one that said "18th birthday". Rick couldn't have made it more obvious here, almost as if he was not even trying to put in the effort to hide it.

Morty still felt a bit dizzy as he sat down into what looked like a stolen dentist's chair. Carefully, he placed the heavy helmet, which main function it was to display erased memories, on his head. The minute the helmet settled in, Morty's upper body leaned back automatically, every muscle of his entire torso relaxed in one second and his eyes started rolling back. There was no going back now.


	2. h u n g o v e r Part 2

_About 18 hours earlier_

After slaughtering the last one of the Meektacolos race, which by the way can be best labelled as advanced, mutated and destructive versions of Meeseeks, Rick brought out his handy portal gun to teleport himself back home again. The Meektacolos initially came to life after one of the infinite, alternate versions of Rick made a technical mistake while constructing the Meeseeks-invention, so they are somehow capable of escaping on their own, despite the fact that their manuscript had been altered somehow and now, existence doesn't equate pain for them any longer.

Satisfied with the result of today's adventure, Rick ran his fingers through his spiky, pale hair. The old man actually had to do the whole adventure on his own this time because his dear grandson Morty has set his priorities differently and apparently they didn't involve helping his old, always a bit inebriated grandpa. Morty was turning 18 and from his viewpoint, contrary to Rick's opinion, this is something that has to be celebrated.

 _Pseh, how simple he is_ , Rick thought with a slight lack of appreciation, unimpressed on a Rick-esque level. Birthdays, as well as other gatherings aren't a thing in Rick's opinion. They're just another yet unspectacular day in an ending, but seemingly endless circle of task repetitions.

Rick could only deride the ones that truly thought life has a bigger meaning and that the human race is the predominating one.

He shrugged and went through the portal, just to find himself in a crowded living room.

"Morty, you fucking moron", he let out a rather self-addressed grumble and bridged his nose. He just couldn't grasp the stupidity of his grandson, throwing a seemingly uncontrollable house party. The air was stifling from all the smoke collecting above the dancing teenager's heads and the music was so loud and intense that Rick's ears immediately felt clogged, as if he was on a flight.

He elbowed his way through the throng, almost desperately looking for Morty. Rick had the presentiment of Morty passing out drunk, lying somewhere on the floor while his guests destroy the house. Well, that part was no big deal, Rick could have easily invented something to clean the house up in a second but he couldn't just settle without the knowledge of Morty's condition.

On all the adventures, during all the seemingly terrible things that happened to Morty while Rick just stood next to him, watched and laughed at him, Rick actually had been in control. Of everything, in any possible second. Morty had never been exposed to real danger, Rick wouldn't let that happen.

Finally, he found his grandson, sitting in a circle with a few of his friends, Rick assumed.

"Mo _-urp-_ rty, you stupid piece of shit", he said and looked down at the circle, raising one side of his unibrow.

"R-R-Rick?" – Morty turned around. "I-I thought you were out on an adventure tonight?"

Rick answered: "I was and…" – he paused, as he was realising what Morty and his friends were doing.

"Really, Morty? What is this, a stupid drinking game?" he scoffed.

One could tell that Morty was already drunk. Before he could answer, Jessica raised her voice.

"It's called 7 minutes in heaven".

"Oh yea, oh really? Jesus Morty you really are the son of your father. Only small-minded dipshits would play _–urp-_ such a stu-stupid drinking game", Rick mocked, looking past Jessica and directly at Morty, who was not returned the glance.

 _Dumb bitch_ , he thought.

"Have you even tried it yet?" – "Yea, it's actually reeeally cool", Rick hears Morty's friends defend him.

"Oh, is it? Is it reeeally c _-urp-_ ool?" he mocked spitefully. "R-Rick, stop being cocky", Morty interrupted, but it was already too late.

"I will show you something cool". As he said that, he pulled out an invention that shot out a laser beam when you pressed a button, which Rick did, aiming right at that guy's forehead.

"What the hell, Rick, stop it!" Morty yelled intuitively, his friends joining him, but it was too late. He fired at him and as the beam hit his front, the guy fell to the ground like a dead deer after shooting him. Also, his head literally started melting once the body was on the ground due to the heat from the laser beam. Morty and his friends stood there in silence, eyes wide open, looking terrified and traumatized at their friend's melted head. Rick couldn't help but to burst into laughter after a few seconds.

"W-w-what the actual fuck, Rick!? W-wha-what's wrong with you!? What d-did you do, you sick old fucker!?" Morty was freaking out. Had Rick really lost his mind and became a mad scientist like you'd see in the movies?

"You stupid _–urp-_ idiots!" he almost screamed while laughing.

"You fucking bought it - again" he said while pulling out another invention.

"Motherfucker", Morty murmured while narrowing his eyes, certain about what Rick had done.

Rick pressed the button again and a huge beam was shot at the guy's entire body, rewinding everything that happened and bringing him back to life again.

"You must be really stupid to believe this twice, M-Morty" he sneered while still grinning a bit.

Morty was aware of what Rick did but his friends still stood there in perplexity. Morty stepped up to Rick and grabbed him at his labcoat. Rick just let him, looking down at him in apathetically.

"I'm sorry for you to think you deserve an apology", Rick scoffed.

Morty let go of Rick. "Y-y-you stupid…" Morty tried, but the alcohol hindered him.

"Seems like someone can't cope with st-strong beverages, eh?" Rick joked.

"He's just a fucking pussy, Morty, let it be". Rick frowned.

It was Jessica who had the word again.

"Yeah, apparently" Morty added. That statement bugged Rick, no one had the permission to dare calling him a pussy.

"A pussy?" – "You heard me, old man!" Jessica spat back. "You wouldn't even be able to play seven minutes in heaven because you're. A. Pussy" she said provocatively and flicked her fingers. Rick narrowed his eyes. He bent down to look Jessica straight in the eyes.

"Try me" he said challenging.

A few minutes after, Rick sat in the circle with the other teens. He completely blanked out the crowd still dancing next door. The bottle had been spun and everyone was waiting for the outcome. Rick had gulped down a few sips of his silver flask.

The bottle stopped at him.

"Well, good lu _-urp-_ ck with that. Y-you guys really suck by the way" he said unimpressed as he took another sip.

Morty rolled his eyes. Why did Rick always have to ruin everything funny?

The bottle rotated a second time and this time, it stopped at Morty.

"Well, look what we have here, the family going in the closet together" the guy from earlier joked. Morty got nervous while Rick still remained unimpressed as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, because they had no closet big enough.

"C-come on, Morty. Don't be a coward" Rick called over his shoulder after he halfway entered the bathroom. His friends gave Morty a reassuring look and some were chuckling.

"W-w-wait, Rick", he said, going after his grandfather.


	3. h u n g o v e r Part 3

"W-w-wait, Rick", he said, going after his grandfather.

One last, brief glimpse over the shoulder, Morty looked behind at his friends who all tried their best not to giggle. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed, right before disappearing completely behind the bathroom door, leaving the circle consisting of his pals in silence. Mumbles emerged as they all started wondering what was going on behind that poorly painted wooden door when suddenly, they heard the sound of it getting locked.

"W-why exactly did you lock the door, Rick?" Morty asked puzzled, raising one brow. Rick looked at him, unimpressed.

"To create confusion", he made a small pause in order to let the words sink in while mockingly making gesticulating and excessive movements with his arms "And tension", he added. Morty frowned.

"Con…fusion?" he repeated slowly.

"Jeez, don't t-take me for an idiot, R-Rick"

Rick sat down on the soft, fuzzy, rather-grey-than-actually-white carpet, bringing forth his infamous silver flask and gulping down a sip as if he needed it right now. Morty still stood upright, waiting for an explanation. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Morty, you're stupid" he sighed, showing off his disinterest. "And your 'friends' are nothing but a bu _-urp-_ nch of naive dipshits who think alcohol's such a cool thing to do, if we lock the door, they'll probably start guessing and puzzling over what's going on and that's just-, that's just fucking hilarious"

"Says you" Morty muttered fretfully while being unable to keep eye contact with Rick.

"I don't drink because I think alcohol is cool, Morty" – he drank another slug – "I do it … 'c-cause I can" Rick defended himself in a cynical tone after burping loudly.

The real reason behind Rick's heavier-than-usual drinking lately was something else, but he wanted it to stay a secret. Deep down, about a while ago already, the way he viewed his grandson had changed drastically. Puberty had done Morty well and since Rick had heard his grandson masturbating that one time when he thought he was alone in the house, he regularly caught himself picturing Morty. Morty with his milky, silky skin, as he winds himself in his soft sheets, throwing his head from one side to another, his face sweaty, eye's squinted shut.

Suppressing moans, his whole body uncontrollably shaky, as he climaxed directly onto his stomach while fingering his tight asshole, imagining that it's Rick doing it. Until then, Rick had thought that he was as straight as hell, only able, if even, to feel something similar to love for a woman.

He tried to get rid of those nasty thoughts badly, the guilt crawling into the very ends of Rick's soul. He felt like a sick, mad old bastard who was an incest-loving, pedophilia-supporting fucker and could do shit about it. His drinking started getting messier again because he learned that he could at least temporarily get rid of the ethical burden and feel relief by drinking himself into oblivion. Morty had a crush on his stupid little son-of-a-bitch girl Jessica anyway, how in hell could such an old, crazy scientist grandpa keep up with that? So he figured he might as well just constantly be drunk until he'll eventually die and everything's over. The guilt, the pain, the suffering, the feeling of not being good enough, the continuous lies. Rick was too conceited to surrender.

Defence mode started kicking in and he thought to himself: Feelings are for the dumb, for the easy, for the naive, for the fools. The one true thing to believe and invest in was science, rational thinking, thinks that can be seen, that can be calculated. If you show your feelings, you give in, you give up control. And Rick just couldn't, there was an inner force that told him he was too intelligent. Too damn smart to give in, to love, to do the things easy, blind and stupid people like to do. And that mind-set kept him alive so far. Kept him drinking, kept him working, kept his mind busy and distracted. Lost in his thoughts, Rick peered into the distance.

The 'cause I can' at the end of the sentence did something to Morty. It created a wave of goose bumps combined with the feeling of a flash going down to his crotch. Same old story, Mortys being hungry over their Ricks, especially if they're one of the eccentric and dominant ones.

"S-so" he started nervously, also sitting down on the carpet.

"W-what do you think they are imagining?" Morty asked and looked away while saying it.

Rick looked surprised and wondered, why Morty even cared.

"I-I don't know, Morty" – he shrugged – "Some stupid kids also played that game when I, when I was your age and i-i-it's all about making out and po _-urp-_ ssibly having sex in that closet so" – Pause. Morty swallowed hard and suppressed blushing – "I don't know maybe, maybe they're imagining us doing it" he said and feigned disinterest to not unsettle Morty. But the truth is, it wasn't unsettling Morty in any way. If anything, it was turning Morty on.

Rick had a grin on his face but then he saw Morty's expression and continued hastily: "B-but that would be just insane, right?" he laughed with a slight trace of panic in-between. Another belt.

"Would it?" Morty countered into the awkward silence, sounding innocently. Rick almost chocked on his slug when he heard Morty's question. Did he just seriously ask him that?

"Yeah right" he laughed exaggerated. "Because you'd like to have sex with me like…god, Morty, are you, are you some kind of, kind of fucking grandpa fetishist or what? Gross."

Morty was too drunk to not take the initiative and try this out. Now, the alcohol finally kicked in and in proportion rose his courage. He got on all fours and crawled over to Rick while making eye-contact.

"What if?" Morty asked provocatively. Rick stared at him, astonished, raining his unibrow. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Fuck, Morty, y-you are fucking wasted, get off" Rick hissed and backed away a bit. Morty sat down again and made a face that looked as if he was pouting at Rick. God, even if he was drunk, Rick really had to keep it together. What the hell was Morty doing?

Rick bridged his nose. No, this can't be happening right now. Wasn't Morty into…girls? Wasn't Morty into people of his age? Or was he perhaps just playing him right now, wanting to know how he'd react?

"I am not d-drunk" Morty put it off, smirking, crawling further towards Rick's lap.

"Jesus christ Morty, stop being desperate. G-god, w-what the hell you think you're doing here?"

Silence, again.

"I-I know you thought about it too" he purred and looked towards Rick's crotch. Shit.

Rick felt caught. Did Morty…. know? He knew all this? But… that can't possibly be. Can it?

"Know a-a-about what?" Rick asked nervously, trying to remain unimpressed in front of Morty, palms started sweating.

Morty grabbed Rick's crotch rashly, palming his half-erected dick.

"Y-you like it, like that"

"Wouw, b-back off", Rick said exasperated, pushing Morty away.

Fuck, what did this boy know?

Rick held him tight at his wrists and looked into his eyes. If he was sober, Morty would look away in all the embarrassment, fair cheeks turning into a darkish pink. But Morty was completely drunk and dared to return the stare. The alcohol level rose in Rick as well and although he could cope with it much better than his grandson could, he soon probably wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer if Morty continued this behaviour. The booze was making it more difficult for Rick to stay in his monotone lane.

Still feeling Morty's touch, his dick twitched and got harder. Jesus, what was that kid doing to him?

Morty tried to free himself of Rick's grip, but the older one was definitely considerably stronger.

"Y-you really want that, huh?" Rick mumbled hearable, looking focused and biting his lower lip while trying to think clearly. Seems like he had a bit too much in the end as he couldn't even think a thought through to the end. Morty nodded slightly. Clearly the alcohol did something here, but since he saw Morty nodding, Rick didn't care any longer.

God, that kid was so desperate. Seems like he had to suppress a few things too.

He stared at his grandson for a bit longer and suddenly, rationality knocked at the door of Rick's mind again and she shook his head.

"No" – he said certainly, letting Morty go. "I will not fuck my own, my own grandson in here, that's just fucked-up" he said it as if it was the most ridiculous idea anyone could ever have.

He bridged his nose. "You-you're too damn drunk" he continued petulantly.

But Morty didn't want to give in just yet. He had been wanting this for too long and had just exposed himself too much to back out now.

He crawled over to Rick again and rapidly moved his head into his direction with the intention of kissing his opponent. Rick recoiled and held Morty back at his shoulders.

"God dammit, Morty, stop that shit, y-you dumbass" he scolded.

"Oh, oh really, R-Rick? I-I-I'm the dumbass?" Morty spat back, voice raising in anger.

"The minutes are over" Jessica said and looked into the circle, confusedly. Everyone was looking around, trying to grasp what the others were thinking. They heard Rick and Morty yelling at each other inside of the bathroom, but no one really dared to stand up and knock, so they decided to wait until the situation eventually calmed down and they'd come out of the room.

Inside the bathroom, the yelling continued.

"Yes, Morty. You're such an-" – "Y-Y-You know what, a-at least I'm not the one who-" – "…just to fuck his own grandpa-" – "Y-you're a constant liar, Rick" – "Liar? Oh jesus, cry me a river-" – "…and I also hate it that-" – "…little dipshit throwing an uncontrollable party-" – "can't s-say that to your gr-grandson" – "Well watch me, fucker-" – "…it's just downright wrong to-" – "Fine", Rick yelled very loudly and silence followed.

"Y-you really w-wanna get fucked by your own grandfather right here in this goddamn bathroom, do you, Morty?" Rick said provocatively as he came closer and closer until Morty's back reached the door and he couldn't escape any longer.

The air was stifling and the mood was heated. Rick's eyes were brighter than usual, emanating danger.

"So, you-you're into that shit, that kinda shit, huh, Morty?" he hissed angrily, but with a seemingly seductive undertone. The alcohol was what was mainly controlling him by now.

"R-Rick…" was the only thing the younger one could get out. His dick was rock hard by now, lips parted slightly. He felt endangered and seduced at the same time and was far too inexperienced to cope with it properly. Plus, the alcohol made it hard for him to even stand upright.

Rick glanced down at Morty, looking like a frightened mouse in front of a snake, like a prey that got caught and was unable to escape its fate. His mad, fucked-up mind had imagined that scenario already a thousand of times and thus, it felt new and thrilling. Rick's body was shaking, but Morty's was trembling badly. Not because he was scared, but because that's what he had been craving for so long. To be exposed, to belong to Rick.

"Come here, you idiot" Rick said, reaching out for the younger, grabbing his shoulders and pressing his lips onto Morty's. No time to spare, Morty removed Rick's labcoat as he pressed the younger one against the door harshly.

"So, you really want this?" Rick said under his breath in-between the hasty kissing, voice coarse and surprisingly calm.

Morty nodded heavily.

"I do".


End file.
